1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in apparatus for organizing and transporting garden tools, such as rakes, hoes and other long-handled tools and articles, from a garage or storage shed, to a remote garden location, and enabling the garden tools to stand in a safe, upright position when not in use at the garden location.
2. Brief Description of the State of Knowledge in the Art
For centuries, man has enjoyed working in gardens using long-handled garden tools, such as garden rakes, hoes, shovels, and the like.
Until recently, such long-handled garden tools would be placed on the ground when not in use, allowing for someone to either step on the tools, or trip thereover and run the risk of injury. In recent years, this problem has been addressed in a number of US Patents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,311, Berry addressed this problem by disclosing a portable stand for storing long-handled garden tools in a garden location. The tools are removed from the stand prior to use in landscaping. The stand is compact and permits a plurality of garden tools to be stored in close proximity to one another. The distal end of a garden tool is slidably received by a sleeve formed in the stand, which is shaped to contact the distal end of the tool and maintain the tool in a substantially vertical orientation while permitting the tool to generate a force which forces the stand against the ground. However, this portable stand does not enable the convenient transportation of long-handled garden tools from the storage shed or garage to the garden area which can be a significant distance in some situations, and apparently lends itself to a semi-permanent installation in the garden.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,374, Lomando discloses a push broom stand which is installed onto the second end of the broom handle of a push broom to thereby support the push broom in an upright position when the broom is not in use. The push broom stand is also configured to be able to hang the broom from an elevated surface. However, like U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,311, Lomando's portable broom stand is limited to push broom applications, is not adapted for the soil conditions in typical gardens, and does not enable the convenient transportation of long-handled garden tools between a storage shed and a garden area.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,772, DiResta et al discloses a stand for push brooms and like implements, which is adapted to be attached to a long-handled implement, such as a push broom, a mop, a rake, a floor squeegee and the like. The stand holds an implement, when it is not being used, on a supporting surface with the handle in a substantial vertical position where it can be quickly grasped for use of the same. The stand includes a leg which may be mounted on the implement handle or on the front end of a part of the body of the implement. The stand leg may be integrally formed with a part of the body of the implement. The stand leg may be adjustably mounted on the implement handle. Similarly, this portable broom stand is not adapted for the soil conditions found in typical gardens, and does not enable the convenient transportation of long-handled garden tools between a storage shed and a garden area.
Indeed, while the above prior art patents address the problems of organizing and storing long-handled garden tools, as well as storing and standing push brooms in indoor environments, the prior art, when taken as a whole, fails to satisfy the problems of the modern gardener, in a simple and convenient manner, who typically needs to transport several garden tools at one time, to and from the garden, along with other garden tools and accessories.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for improved apparatus having enhanced functionalities and performance characteristics that translate into a better product offering and value proposition for both consumers and garden tool manufacturers alike.